bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Destroyer Korzan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810316 |no = 8153 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A savage Morokai berserker from the world of Eneroth. During a particularly fierce attack by rival Warlords who sought to oust the Overlord from his seat of power, Korzan's sister was slain in battle. Consumed by hate, he cursed his own pride and overconfidence in his strength. Shortly afterwards, Korzan abandoned his family in pursuit of vengeance. A warrior without allegiance, he earned his notoriety and the title of "Destroyer" by hunting the Warlords of numerous clans relentlessly, laying waste to all that stood in his path. Many years after his rampage first began, Korzan was challenged by a female Deva warrior who bore a striking resemblance to his deceased sister. Armed with a wicked mouth that rivalled his own fiery temper, the girl's icy powers could not stop him. Overwhelmed by the haunting visage of his sister sewn upon the enemy's face, Korzan was unable to deal the finishing blow. With old wounds reopened, Korzan was thrown into yet another battle deep within himself. |summon = Their cries for mercy do not move me. Their deaths would only serve as a reflection of their pitiful lives! |fusion = Hmph… Do not trifle with me, Summoner. Power is the only thing that matters! But I was too weak back then… |evolution = This burning rage coursing through my veins fills me with power. Vengeance will be mine, and I shall not be denied! | hp_base = 4566 |atk_base = 1845 |def_base = 1463 |rec_base = 1138 | hp_lord = 6254 |atk_lord = 2637 |def_lord = 2091 |rec_lord = 1626 | hp_anima = 6996 |rec_anima = 1428 |atk_breaker = 2835 |def_breaker = 1893 |atk_guardian = 2439 |def_guardian = 2289 | hp_oracle = 5511 |rec_oracle = 1824 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Blood Rage |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk, largely boosts critical damage & boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = 125% boost & 3-5 BC fill when hit |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Velkar Divide |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes damage increases as HP decreases, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = +1% multiplier per 1% HP lost (350% total), 120% boost to Atk & 50% boost to Critical rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250~350 |sbb = Shakti Phorana |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes damage increases as HP decreases & boosts critical damage and Atk relative to HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = +2% multiplier per 1% HP lost (600% total), 50% boost to Critical damage & 15% boost to Atk relative to Max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 400~600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810315 |evointo = 810317 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Korzan2 }}